1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having a rotatable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers may be used for conducting stepping exercises. The users may not exercise the waist portion with such stepping exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.